All France Ever Wanted
by puppetlover2
Summary: As France sees England talk to Japan he can't help but notice how close the two have gotten leaving him to think about where that leaves him in all this. Light hinting of England/Japan, Onesided France/England


This idea came to me as I listened to the song "All I Ever Wanted". I'd originally planned for this to be one of those pieces where there were lyrics between every few lines, but I couldn't remember what they were as I wrote this. Well anyway I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer : The characters from Hetalia do not belong to me nor are the nations they are based off of.

()

He saw England talking to Japan off to the side.

He knew the two were getting rather close. But still as France watched them he could only wish that England felt the same about him as he did for his fellow nation. Still he watched them. It had been a while since they could all get together even if it was for a meeting after all.

Idly taking a sip from his glass of wine he contemplated how things had gone between him and England. Contrary to popular belief the Frenchman did not believe in forcing yourself upon a person you liked. He preferred to flat out tell the person his feelings for them rather than keeping the thought locked up and waiting as the person you cared for slipped from your grasp like sand from your fingers. He knew this left a bad opinion on him with the other nations. Dear little Italy seemed to be the only one who understood.

Speaking of the Italian he saw the hopeless idiot jump an unsuspecting Germany almost knocking the poor man to the ground. They were both fortunate that the German managed to regain his balance in time.

Calmly he returned his attention back to the British man that had taken his heart. None of them would ever understand that France had more interest in England than just a quick fling. They did not understand that winning the heart of the stiff Englishman was more than just a game for France. He really did care for the other man.

He saw Japan get England to do what France had been trying to do for a long time. He got England to smile. Despite the fact that the socially awkward nation succeeded where he had failed he did not feel and form of hatred for the other. Instead he felt pleased just to see the smile even if he was not the one who brought it out.

He wished that dear hopeless Italy wasn't the only one who understood how France went about relationships. Even Spain and Prussia didn't understand. His own companions for crying out loud!

He saw his drink was close to empty, but it didn't matter to him.

Staying he watched England leave with Japan as they talked about their respective histories. Oh how he wished England felt the same way about him as he did for the other man. How he wished the Brit would understand that all those times where France had appeared to be forcing himself on the other it was nothing more than flirting. If only England could remember it was France who cared for him while he was ill not that idiotic brat America.

He continued to stare at the door the two left through before making his way over to the buildings kitchen. Placing the piece of glassware into the sink for someone to wash he continued to think about how things had changed.

It had all started as nothing more than a petty rivalry between the two of them. But as they grew older Frances love for the other had grown into something that only the Frenchman and maybe could Italy could see. All the while England seemed to have acquired the thought that the Frenchman had developed a superiority complex forcing the Brit to push him away. It had hurt France more than anyone thought. His heart had been shattered for a while but he persevered deciding that he would have to get England to understand how he felt. If not he could always be there for the other.

He left the building hoping that Japan treats his good friend right. After all that had happened there was only one thing he wanted from England now as he accepted his place in the man's life. Now all he ever wanted was to see England smile.


End file.
